The present invention relates to a convertible trigger guard for a firearm which enables a user to fire a weapon either in temperate zones or in the alternative with an extended trigger under arctic conditions where gloves must be worn.
Various means have been used in the past to provide firearms with trigger safety guards to prevent accidental discharge of the weapon. The problem with prior art devices has been that these past trigger safety guard designs have prevented the weapon from being used under prolonged extreme arctic conditions. Because a shooter can not remove his glove or mitten under extreme cold without danger of overexposure and freezing, special weapons were used to meet the specific climatic user requirements. The problem with special purpose prior art arctic firearm designs are that they placed additional logistic supply problems on those forces least able to handle and store extra cargo.